


abundance of blessings

by go_gentle



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_gentle/pseuds/go_gentle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tybalt helps Toby with a problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	abundance of blessings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shoemaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoemaster/gifts).



"October," Tybalt said in that careful way he had when he was upset, "your house appears to be overrun with dogs."

"Puppies, technically," I said cheerfully. "They're barely six weeks old."

"Is that supposed to be an improvement?" Tybalt asked, eyeing the basket warily.

"Danny found them," I said. "The mother is gone, and May and Jazz won't be back from their trip for another three days. So it's just you and me until Danny can find homes for them."

"Why not just you and them?" Tybalt asked.

"Please, Tybalt? They didn't give Cagey and Lacey any trouble, so they're fine with cats."

"Maybe I'm not fine with them," Tybalt muttered, but he sat on the couch where I pointed, and took the puppy I handed to him.

"What do I do with this?" he asked, as if I had handed him a live grenade.

"Bottle," I said, handing him that as well. "You'll be fine."

***

"October, this puppy has vomited on me."


End file.
